Vegas
by alecto8
Summary: Waking up in Vegas is always...interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_The usual, I don't own any of it._

* * *

She shouldn't have listened to Chelsea, going to Vegas for their vacation. She was just 25 but she felt like she was too old for that kind of trip. Though she had fun in that strip club.

She couldn't remember her friend with her there. Actually she couldn't remember much from last night.

She passed her tongue on lips, her mouth was so dry. Fuck.

"Chels stop moving around so much. My hair hurt"

She heard a chuckle, but that was definitely not from her dark friend. Holy sh…

Her train of thought stopped when she looked to the person by her side. Not only because the light felt as if it fried her eyes, but because of who she was with.

A woman, no surprise. The reason she was having a brain freeze was who it was.

Ashley freaking Davies!

And she was looking at her, smiling.

"It's called a hangover"

"I know"

It was so surreal, she felt disconnected.

"You're okay?"

She could only nod.

"So this Chels? Your girlfriend?"

Suddenly her brain moved in fast forward. This was not her room. She was alone, well…

She started to move to sat down, but laid down again, hard nipple against sheets, nakedness. Cue full body blush. She didn't dare to look at her bedmate.

"We had sex?"

"Yep"

Let's avoid reality. She turned slightly, making sure to stay covered as she moved and grabbed the hotel phone.

" Hello ?"

"Chels are you okay?"

"Spencer! Are **you** okay? I've been worried sick! I left to get more drinks and you had disappeared! I searched and nothing. I thought…don't ever do something like that to me ! I lost years of my life!"

"Sorry Chels, I don't remember much. I was way past drunk"

" You already were before you left. Where are you ?"

"Don't worry, I'm in another hotel"

" You got a room somewhere else? Spence, did you do something on our stupid Vegas list ? "

"Oh, no that one was definitely not on the list"

"So you didn't wake up with a stranger ?"

The blond glanced at Ashley.

"Ahh no"

" Did you wake up with a couple of men ?"

"Straight or couple couple?"

"OMG that's relevant?!"

"No! I just…never mind"

"Women and strangers were on the list so…Are you alone or did you wake up with someone you know?"

"Kinda" She glanced at the woman by her side.

"Which one Spencer! You are killing me!"

"The second"

"Really?! Who?!"

She looked again at the worldwide famous singer, but this time she didn't look away. She felt weird watching someone she so many times watched on tv or listen to on the radio.

She looked even better in real life, and that little smile.

The brunette open her mouth but Spencer turned her head so she wouldn't be distracted and raised her left hand so she would stay quiet, she didn't want her friend to recognize that famous voice.

She heard a gasp but did her best to ignore it, the star probably wasn't used to be treated like that.

"Chels, it's complicated and now is not the best time"

"Fine but you'll have some explaining to do"

"Promise"

Spencer frowned when she felt her left hand being grabbed from the sheets. She turned, ready to tell the other girl off.

Once again she was frozen; they were both staring at the gold ring on her finger, gold band with diamonds in Vegas. Hu Oh.

She didn't even have to ask, a hand was raised with the same ring.

"I got married. To** you**?!"

"Why thanks, could you sound anymore disgusted?"

"What?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, grabbing the sheet she was going to get up but the blond wasn't going to let her go with the only cover she had.

"Don't move I'm naked!"

"You are not the only one" She pulled as she spoke.

"Why would you be the one to stay covered?"

"It's not like I didn't see everything last night, and this morning"

Spencer opened and closed her mouth of few times.

"Well I don't remember anything so I'm not going to flash you now"

"You were definitely not that shy yesterday"

"Were you drunk at all? How could you marry me as drunk as I was?"

"I was wasted too! I just didn't blackout. And you didn't seem that straight and narrow!"

"So what you wouldn't have married me otherwise?"

"Even borderline to an alcoholic coma I would have married you, like this"

She made a move with her hand going up and down Spencer's body.

Spencer's anger got the best of her, in one move she got up and pull her pants on that were by the bed, she could see all her clothes on the floor, well…the big pieces.

Talking back to her "wife" as she dresses.

"I guess what you can read in magazines is the truth you really are a bitch, straight and taken I have doubts now, but a bitch that I'm sure. You know what I was feeling sorry that I couldn't remember having sex with Ashley Davies, anyone with eyes would! Thank god I don't, I'll barely remember meeting you, you'll get the expensive lawyer you most likely have to make this mess disappear and I'll be able to pretend this was just a bad dream. Fuck! It's not my shirt!"

She put it off and went in search of her own, she turned to find that** she** had it in her hand.

Spencer got up to her and grabbed her shirt forcefully, nearly tearing it as she put it on.

"Listen I…"

"Don't want to hear it"

The blond sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

Ashley standing but still in the sheet knew she was acting as she always did, behind defensive, she didn't know what she should do.

She thought out loud: "Lesbians and drama"

"Are you saying this is my fault? 'Cause from where I'm standing this drama is because of you, straight girl"

"What?! No! It's…whatever"

The singer walked up and stood in front her the other woman.

"I'm sorry. I thought…I remember last night and in a strange way it was great. So waking up to you acting like this I…I'm sorry. Could we start over?"

The blond grabbed the hand she had put on her shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Thank you but I'm past caring. I just want to forget it ever happened"

There were looking at each other, one pleading with her eyes the other trying not to cave in.

Ashley jumped when the door was opened suddenly; they both turned to look.

"Ash I can't believe it! How many times did I tell you not to be late? And not bringing a groupie up to fuck her? "

Before anyone could reply the agent stepped in, closing the door in a sighed.

"You were supposed to be ready already Ash. Go get dressed while I take care of her, as usual"

The last part wasn't said as loud.

Spencer frowned, so she didn't married a straight girl but a player, a slut. That wasn't really better.

"I'm not going, call and cancel"

"Ashley you can't do it! We organized it months ago, you have this interview then a concert. This is your new album, you can't mess it up"

"Maddison, we are married"

She raised her hand as she finished.

The agent was pale in a second.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck Ashley?! It's the worst things you've done so far! I can't believe you'd…if you wanted to end your career you could have just told me you wanted to quit!"

Spencer recoiled on the bed, that woman was scary, Ashely sighed.

"Maddison we got drunk and got married. Now are you going to call to cancel?"

"What? No way. If this got out it could ruin us! You're going to act as if nothing happened "

"We can't! I got married, it's bound to come out and you know it! Whether there will be a witness or someone in the legal system will be a leak"

Maddison rubbed her temples mumbling "Lesbian drama" before she spoke again out loud.

"In that case, you are coming out in your interview"

"You can't be serious?!"

"What would you have me do?"

"I…"

Ashley frowned.

"Exactly!"

The rock star sat down on her bed.

"Tonight you'll come out saying you couldn't hide it anymore because of your love for…"

She turned to the blond who was shaking her head from side to side.

"Hmm hmm no way! I will not be known as the one who turned Ashely Davies gay!"

Madison replied immediately.

"You could get something much better than a toaster"

Spencer turned to her wife.

"Is she for real?"

The brunette could only nod.

"I'm out of here!"

She knew when she needed to run, the blond was at the door but she stopped, hand on the handle.

"Spencer! Please"

She couldn't believe herself when she turned around.

"Do you realize what you are asking of me?!"

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you to do this if the situation was different. I could lose everything"

"You could lose everything with me in on it too"

Madison had to put a word in.

"Either she comes out because of love or people found out she got married to woman while she was drunk"

"She is Ashley Davies, she is known for being wild"

"This is different and you know it"

Ashely got up again, still wrapped in her sheet she walked up to the blond, stepping in the other woman's personal space.

"Please Spencer"

She didn't want to break, but these big brown eyes were begging her.

"It could ruin your career, what about my life?"

"My career is my life, my music, my fans… they are all I have"

"Thanks for the rest of us, I'm sure Ky would have loved it"

"Madison! Get out! Now!"

The agent merely rolled her eyes before passing them on her way out.

"You have ten minutes, I'll be in the hallway"

The blond couldn't help herself.

"She is a piece of work"

"That she is, but she is amazing at her job"

"Who is Ky?"

"Well, Ky is…you see…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Eww no! She is my sister. We don't want people to know. Different mother, different name"

"Oh"

"Whatever you need Spence I'll do it, just…help me save my life"

"God, I thought I had married a diva when in fact she is a drama queen"

Ashley let out a smile Spencer had never seen on a magazine, it was bigger; her nose wrinkling a little.

"Is that a yes?"

"I would have hope for a better marriage proposal but I guess for what it is…that should do it"

"For what it is?"

"We are not really married, we are but not really…you get it. Here are my rules to this sham, we will tell everyone that we are in love and it was our choice, including my family they wouldn't understand…"

"Madison knows, and I can't not tell my sister"

"I'll tell Chelsey, I know can trust her, so if anything leaks you will be going down!"

Her finger pointed at the brunette who boldly replied, looking up and down at her.

"I already did"

The blushing blond slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up! And no cheating, no sex, I don't want to read on a magazine that I've been cheated on"

"It would be bad for me, not really for you"

"If it is said that you cheated I'll leave"

"Don't worry about that"

"And try to keep me out of the media, don't say my full name. What about your requests?"

"Pretty much the same, don't get caught cheating, it wouldn't be good for my reputation"

"And they thought arranged marriage was dead"

"Do you want a drink with that?"

Ashley walked as well as she could wrapped in her sheets towards the room bar.

"What about your agent outside?"

"Let's see how long it takes until she barges in again"

"What's in your bar?"

* * *

Madison was walking back and forth in front of that f… door, she was fuming. It's been 15 minutes…and it was more than enough.

Without knocking she walked in again.

"Ashley, are you…shitting me?"

The newlyweds were both sitting on the bed drinking.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"It's just coke"

"Never mind, I don't care. Stop chatting and go get dressed"

"Madison we were in the middle of…"

"I don't care. We are not going to be late to this interview even more so if you are going to stage your coming out"

Ashley turned to the blond once again.

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready, it seems I can't miss that interview"

"That's…"

Maddison was cut off when her singer gave her the finger without even glancing at her.

Spencer didn't comment.

"It's okay, I should go to. Chelsea is probably going crazy as we speak"

There was an awkward pause, they didn't really know what to say.

It was interrupted by the agent. "Bip bip bip!"

Ashley groaned and Spencer smiled.

"It's okay Ash, call me when you get some news about …all of it"

A smile on her lips she tipped her head to the right before leaving this surreal hotel suite, she could still feel the brunette's eyes in her until she closed the door.

* * *

Spencer finally walked in her hotel room, wearing brand new sunglasses, a cup big coffee and still with her killer headache. Her loud best friend didn't help.

"Finally! What took you so long? In which hotel did you sleep? With whom? And…Oh my god! Is that a hickey?!"

The blond put her hand on her neck, make didn't work as well as planned.

"Could you please…not be so loud?"

"I was worried sick!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I…"

She stopped in the middle of the room; the TV was on, plates with food on the bed…

"I can see how worried you were…watching a talk show and eating junk food"

"It's late afternoon, I was getting hungry and bored…"

"Bored and worried?"

"Not as much as before, you called…"

"Sure, sure"

"Hey, don't change the subject! I wanted to have fun in Vegas, you went wild!"

There was a moment of silence before Chelsea spoke again.

"So I have a pretty good idea, but… how wild did you get?"

"I think…you should sit down"

"OMG what did you do?!"

"Please, sit"

"Fine"

She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at her friend, impatient but as still as she could.

"Okay, so I don't remember that much…"

"Don't tell me you are going to use that as an excuse to not tell me what happened?!"

"No…So, I was very drunk…"

"Way to state the obvious"

"Are you going to keep on interrupting?"

"No, no, sorry, go ahead"

"As I said I was drunk, very very drunk, and while you were gone and met this girl…'

"Someone we already knew"

"Chelsea!"

She raised her hands in surrender.

"This really hot girl, and I didn't recognize her, I blame the alcohol for that. In just a few minutes, we just…clicked. I remember leaving with her…then just an image there and there"

"Soooo…you have no idea about what really happened last night?"

"I do. We…talked this morning because obviously we had to when we…"

"What the Fuck?!"

"What? What?"

"Ashley Davies got married!"

"Wha…how…"

Spencer stopped when she saw her best friend turn towards the TV. The interview was on.

* * *

_So here is chapter 2, I hope you'll like. I'd love to know what you think about it._

_Reviews, comments and corrections are always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley had rarely been this nervous in her life; she knew she had to do it during this interview, so when she asked about how she was and if she partied her lot in Vegas.

"So really, how much sleep did you get in the city that never sleeps?"

"Barely any, Vegas doesn't help but who really sleep on their honeymoon?"

"I'm sure, yo...wha…You got married?"

Ashely let out a small satisfied smile.

"I did"

"Wow, well congratulations!"

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you and your boyfriend were engaged"

"We never were…going out with each other"

She waited a few second to let it sink in and work the crowd.

"He is a really close friend of mine, and has been for many years, so when I asked him to help me, he agreed to pose as my boyfriend so I could hide my sexuality. I'm gay"

"I've never been ashamed of who I am, but this world can put so much pressure on you that sometimes you can't help but tumble. Being a professional has always been my dream and I was told that if I wanted to be big, I could be gay. Or at least could start as such"

"So I lied, and I have to apologize to all of you, all my fans. I never meant to deceive you, I was just a young girl who wanted to realize her dream. All my songs are about life, love, hate… without a real mention of gender so far because it doesn't matter, love is just love. Although my agent probably wouldn't agree I heard her complain so many times about lesbian dramas over the years"

She laughed at that, the crowd and the interviewer with her.

"But for a while I felt secure enough, with my life, my fans…I knew I could tell them everything"

This time it was a small, intimate smile.

"You certainly can if I can judge from the reaction we are having there tonight"

"We love you Ashley!"

The interviewer laughed.

"Thanks! I love you too!"

"Wow, so you've always known you were gay?"

"When Malibu Barbie started dating Cheer Barbie, I knew something was up"

"Well we'll be back if Ashley Davies to know more about her brand new wife!"

As soon as they were not filmed again Ashley realized how much it was buzzing around her.

Clarke Simmons was having a blast, her audience was really high. She was in the middle of the interview of the year as she heard her say. The exclusivity was amazing.

As soon as Madison hung up, her phone was ringing again, giving the evil eye to the rock star who just smiled back.

Ashley pulled out her phone and couldn't how much messages and tweets she received in the last minutes. On from a very pissed sister. She'll really have to call her back, she didn't have the time before, she had to get everything in order for this.

She looked around there wouldn't be that much time left, and still no messages from Spencer, she sighed putting her cell by her side.

"Welcome back! And yes it's true! Ashley Davies just did her coming out! Announcing her brand new wedding to a mysterious woman! We are all dying to know, what is she like?"

"Let's start by, she is very private. She is beautiful, smart, funny and most importantly she treat me like everybody else. Famous or not she just speak her mind"

Ashley was trying to say the truth, as much as she knew about her new wife anyway. From what she remembered, it was the truth so far.

"How did you two meet?"

"We met in a hotel, we walked into each other, and my drink got spilled all over my shirt. She was sorry, she helped me and she didn't realize who I was for a while. We clicked before she knew and after too. One thing led to another and here we are"

"Honeymooning in Las Vegas. But where did you get married?"

"Here actually. We eloped which why some people have already threatened to kill me since they weren't invited, but it was very small"

"You kept it a secret, how romantic!"

The singer nodded even though the thoughts in her mind were anything but okay with that last statement.

"And how did her family react?"

"They don't know yet, Spence wanted to tell them in person"

"Aren't you scared they will discover it in the news?"

"Oh, we are really not worried about that"

The interviewer didn't comment, but Ashley saw her phone buzz, it read Spencer, so she glanced to see what appeared.

(Change the subject! Nothing about my family! And you said my name!)

"You said she didn't recognize you at first, wasn't she a fan?"

(Music is okay, but not something I was into in college, when you got big)

"Don't worry about that, she is a big fan now"

(I remembered something from last night, you have quite the ego)

Ashley couldn't help a playful smile from appearing on her lips and got caught looking at her phone for a little too long, getting a look from Clarke.

"Sorry, it seems Spence feels the need to comment my interview"

"She s texting you right now?"

"Yep, she's telling me how she thinks that interview is going"

(Hi Clarke)

"She is actually saying hi to you"

The interviewer turned to the camera and waved. "Hey Spencer"

Then turned toward she singer again.

"Is she very nervous about that interview?"

"I guess so"

(Of course I am, but I have pictures as a last resort)

To make a point she sent a picture of Ashley, with cake covering the lower part of her face.

Ashley laughed and showed the picture to Clarke.

"She is letting me know she has dirt on me" The showed the picture the woman in front of her who laughed too.

"Could you send it to us so I can show it on the screen behind us?"

"Sure"

And in an instant everyone could see a beaming Ashley covered in chocolate.

"That cake was amazing, actually that was our wedding cake"

(Just to let you know, I have plenty more) After that a naked picture was sent.

Ashley eyes got wide for a second, before she got the reflex to hide it, but it was too late, she could feel the blood coming up on her cheeks.

"That one must have been a really good picture, I've never seen you blush"

Of course that made her blush even more. She cleared her throat.

"Let's just say. I'll stay in line"

Clarke laughed. "One picture is all it takes?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not only one, as a photographer her phone is probably filled with pictures, and obviously a few that should stay private"

(Don't talk about osidfhsjbue)

Ashley frowned wondering what had happened but kept going with her interview.

* * *

_Here is an update, I had trouble with this one, I'm not good with speeches so Ashley and this interview was a difficult thing to write. I hope you'll like it. Feel free to drop a line. Reviews, corrections, comments are always welcome..._

_ degrassi1son, could you please create an account so I can reply to you?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well we'll be back with Ashley Davies to know more about her brand new wife!"

That was what caught Chelsea's attention, she wasn't really listening to tv, until the volume got higher just before the advertisement with that announcement.

"Chels this is the ads, can't you listen to me?"

"I was but then you started babbling, I lost track of it and heard that Ashley Davies, The Ashley Davies, got married to a woman"

"I didn't babble! You kept interrupting!"

"You kept beating around the bush"

"It's not something I could just say straight out!"

"You still didn't say it"

"Whose fault is it?"

"The sexy mama who tagged and bagged Ashley Davies"

"Sexy Mama?"

"Oh come on! Look at her! She had to get married to the hottest thing! I mean she turned her gay!"

"We talked about this, you can't turn people. We are not vampires! It's just the way people are, gay, straight or bi!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But just…Come on! This is Ashley Davies, she can have any girl she wants, if she got married to one it means she is hot, and most likely a killer in bed"

Spencer sputtered, things were spinning in her mind and she had no idea how to reply to that.

Chelsea couldn't stay still, her friend looked around in the room and saw wrappers around in the room. When in doubt, try to change the subject.

"How much sugar did you eat before I came back?"

"Just a chocolate bar or two"

"I'd bet you…"

"Shhh! It's on again!"

Spencer was angry, frustrated, a little lost and had a headache.

She leaned against a wall, sunglasses still on, watching her friend move around on the mattress, Chelsea concentrating as hard as her sugar high allowed it.

The blond was listening to what was said with a different perspective. She saw Ashley differently now, the way she move, talked, smiled…

She was impressed that the singer could change things just enough to tell the story she wanted without really lying, that made her smile.

She tensed when she heard her name, looked at the back of her friend's head who didn't turn towards her, she pulled her phone immediately and started to write.

She was so busy, texting, listening and watching that interview that she didn't see her best friend starting to frown then look from the tv to her and back. Until Chelsea caught her attention.

"Holy! Freaking! Shit! Did you…? Oh my god! You soooo did!"

"You would have known if you had let me speak"

"Because you couldn't have told me before that you knew Ashley Davies, you wanted to tell me the news…once you got married!"

"It's not like that, it's much more complicated"

"Could you stop texting while I talk to you?"

"No, I'm texting her, about what she is saying"

Once again Chelsea's head went back and forth between the tv and her friend, before she got up and went to her friend.

"What are you writing?"

"That's personal"

Spencer pulled her cell against her, that didn't stop sugar high Chelsea who tried to grab it.

They ended up fighting over it, pulling it one way or the other until it slipped and fell to the floor.

"Chelsea! You just broke my phone!"

"Oh no! I wasn't fighting over it alone"

"Because you couldn't let me have a private conversation with Ash"

"Ash! You…! I need a drink and then you'll spill!"

Chelsea turned to grab a soda can, she was stopped by her friend.

"Oh! No, no! No more sugar for you! Water"

"Fine"

This was an opportunity, Chels couldn't interrupt her with her mouth full of water.

"So as I was saying, we clicked, we were wasted and I guess we thought it was a good idea to get married. I don't remember much, mostly dancing and some talking"

"You'd never met her before yesterday?"

"Nope"

"And you two are staying married?"

"For now"

"Why? Why all this?"

"Publicity stunt. It's better for her to make her coming out with a nice story, getting married to a girl she loved. As opposed to people finding out she got drunk and married in Vegas with a girl she didn't know"

"That's for her. What about you?"

"I don't know. She was just…I don't know"

"Did you two have sex?"

"Chelsea!"

"What? It's a valid question. I don't want any details, I know you won't give me any. Just a yes or no answer"

"I…yes"

"Oh my god! How was it?!"

"Chelsea!"

"Come on, it's Ashley Davies!"

"I didn't think I'd ever have to remind you this but…you are straight!"

"Everyone is allowed at least one same sex celebrity crush"

"And yours is Ashley?"

Spencer didn't know if she should me angry, amused or sorry. Her best friend cut it short.

"No, she is… well was my number 3"

"Was number 3?"

"I can't keep your wife on that list"

"I get that, but who are the ones before her?"

"Isn't it obvious? Angelina Jolie, then Kristen Stewart"

"I thought you got over it after your twilight obsession"

"Sorry to disappoint"

"I still can't believe you like them, these movies sucked"

"Ah ah ha, you didn't like them"

"Whatever. We have different tastes in movies, and it seems in girls too"

"Really? You married number 3"

"Yes, but she wouldn't be on the top of my list"

"Who is? Ellen Page?"

"No, but come on, there is Jennifer Lawrence, Jessica Alba or Pink"

"That's your top 3?"

"I don't have a top 3, I don't even have a list"

Chelsea rolled her eyes "Like you don't think Ashley Davies is sexy"

"I didn't say that. I just never had a crush on her like you do, did"

"But married her" Her black friend was giving her a look.

"We clicked!"

"Sure, sure"

"I…I need a new phone"

"Give me five minutes to get ready"

"I could go alone"

"No, we still have to talk"

Chelsea grabbed a few things and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Spence looked at the door longingly. No, if she left she would never hear the end of it.

* * *

_Here is another quick chapter. I hope you'll like it. _

_I always like to get reviews, feel free to drop a line or two._

_Comments, corrections, critics..._


	5. Chapter 5

Their shopping trip had been interrupted by a call on Spencer brand new phone. They now had an important meet. The blond remained worried about what was coming next, thankfully her friend was a good distraction.

Chelsea had never been in a limousine before, and feared that she would puke in her first one. She really was feeling sick.

"Not so fast"

"Chels, we can't go any slower"

"I don't feel good"

"And whose fault is that"

"Don't be so perky Spence, not when I'm about to die"

The blond laughed.

"Maybe you should quit the Oreos?"

"You know I can't. I've tried but…I'm not strong enough"

"Next time I'll be a real friend and eat them before you do"

That earned her an evil look, then Chelsea spoke in a low tone.

"Don't you dare"

And Spencer laughed harder but stopped when something caught her eye: on the sidewalk dozens of people, huddled together.

She couldn't hear, although it was obvious they were being loud, then cameras started to flash.

The blond turned to her friend. "They are crazy!"

She was surprised to her friend so close to her, a breath away, Chelsea was leaning as much as she could toward the window.

Feeling kind of squished Spencer slipped to the other side of the car as her friend while her friend glued herself to the door but didn't say anything until "I'm not sure I should be worried to car stopped here, or happy my stomach seems to like that we aren't moving anymore"

They watched the circus outside for a while, from bad to worse, the blond realized what was happening when the people parted. She grabbed her friend by the collar and pulled.

"Hey!"

"Get away from that door, they are going to get in"

"What?" Confused until the car's door opened to reveal Ashley Davies getting in followed by an unhappy looking woman. Chelsea was gawking, she was in Ashley's Davies limo and the rock star was making moon eyes at Spence, who was giving her a cute smile back.

She could so see them as a couple.

Chelsea was distracted in her musing by the angry brunette clearing her throat, she didn't seem to be a fan of their sweet interaction.

Maddison didn't want to expose herself more than she had to.

"Once you two are done doing…whatever this is. We are here to have a serious talk"

Ashley rolled her eyes and Spencer's cute smile turned into an amused one.

"Madds the mood killer"

"Ash, we both know I have to be the adult in this relationship"

"Sorry go ahead mother"

Maddison looked pissed then, as she hit the glass, yelling at the chauffeur to go faster.

Chelsea's stomach rebelled again, oh oh.

She grabbed the first thing she could and vomited. God, she felt better.

Letting herself go in her seat she sighed before she opened her eyes to see she had become the center of attention.

"Hmm sorry?"

That was the moment she realized she didn't' puke in her own bag, this one was so much more expensive. Chelsea turned to look at her best friend moving as little as she could, she had this strange feeling she was in danger, then whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tell me I didn't puke in Ashley's Davies bag?"

The person in question replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's worse. It's her purse"

She had her finger pointing towards the now fuming, crazy looking brunette in the car.

"Oh shit" Was the first thing that came out of Chelsea's mouth. She was going to die.

As in slow motion Chelsea could see her life before her eyes as the lunatic moved closer.

"Not an inch closer!"

They froze and looked at the blond.

"I don't know you or anything but she is sorry. It was an accident and Ash will buy you a new purse, any purse you'd like"

Maddison cocked an eyebrow glanced at her singer who shrugged.

"What about what's inside of it. My phone, all the information regarding Ashley and the rest of my stuff"

The blond crossed her arms as she answered. "I'm sure someone like you has some kind of PA hired to do all the things you don't want to" and she pointedly look at the now closed purse.

The two women sized each other up until Maddison turned to Ashley.

"I guess I know now who wears the pants in this relationship"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, I wear pants too sometimes"

"Ash, if you didn't have to, you wouldn't wear anything"

"Touché" Ashley didn't seem embarrassed at all, she was smirking as she winked at the blond beside her who blushed. The musician decided to keep going.

"So she is your girl?"

Spencer cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ash, this is Chelsea Daniels, my best friend. Chels, that's Ashley…"

"Her wife" Interrupted the brunette in question.

"Pretend wife from what I've been told"

Ashley winced. "Only to a few"

"Can we start now that the flirting and puking is done?" Maddison was more than annoyed.

"I'm not sure it's quite done"

The agent glared at her client so hard Chelsea didn't dare tell her she wasn't sure herself.

Maddison ignored her "friend", and spoke after she was sure they would listen.

"We have a very long list of things to do today, to add to the concert programmed tonight we have a meeting with our studio to discuss this new development and some companies we advertise for, and we have to do all that while being harassed by paparazzi, journalists…yada yada. So here is the deal we agreed on"

Spencer was surprised, she didn't expect to be handed a real contract, she took it without a thought. Maddison just kept on talking as she looked at it.

"As you can see it's nothing more than what we agreed on. This has to remain confidential, if it comes out because of you I'll sue. You'll act as a married couple in love anytime you're in public, any lover will remain hidden. This state the separation of property, but you'll get an alimony, for now on and even when you'll have divorced…"

"Wait! What?! Money? I…this…,not…argh"

Madison rolled her eyes and talked to her client once Spencer was done babbling.

"And you said I was lucky this one was articulate"

"She usually is Mads, but look at her, isn't she cute?"

Ashley had her little smile on as she looked at the blond. The young Carlin didn't know if she should be pissed they were speaking about her as if she was a pet or be embarrassed because she couldn't talk…and Ash thought she was cute. _Why do people always have to say she's cute._

Spencer turned her head slightly to the side while she was thinking, then chose angry.

"I'm not cute! I'm not doing it for money! And you stop smiling and looking at me as you would to a puppy!"

The smile turned into a famous Davies smirk. "Well I do know you bite"

Spencer had a full blush on as she looked at her feet.

Madison used that opportunity to go back on track.

"We know you didn't ask for money, but you'll be her wife some things will be expected of you…"

Spencer looked up so fast she could have gotten a whiplash when she heard that, the agent understood right away what got her wary.

"Not that kind of expectation, you won't be required to have sex with Ashley, I was talking about the way you'll have to act as a public figure to fit our story"

The singer interrupted them. "I could have put some kind of sex clause in that?"

Spencer wasn't sure if this was a joke or not so she gave her a look as she spoke. "I always have sex on my own terms but give me a pen I'll had a fidelity clause. That would mean no sex until that contract ends, no sex for…"

Spencer turned to Maddison who finished for her. "Three year"

The blond felt the need to repeat it "It would mean no sex for three years. Three years!?"

"Yes, that's the time you two will have to remain married for it to look plausible enough"

"I thought we agreed it would be discreet, I'd remain kind of anonymous"

"We'll protect you as much as we can but you married that crazy world wide famous singer, making her come out in the process. You need to be ready to be on the front page of a few magazines"

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick"

Chelsea who was feeling a little better with a lighter stomach tried to cheer up her friend.

"Try to think about the reaction you'll get from Glen. I'm pretty sure Ashley Davies is on both their to do list"

Spencer groaned "Does everyone has a to do list?"

Maddison and Ashley replied at the same time "Yes" "No".

Maddison was surprised "You don't have a list of people you'd do?! You?!"

"Thank you for making me sound like a slut in front of my brand new wife"

The singer didn't let her interrupt "I don't need a to do list, I can do whoever I want"

Spencer raised an eyebrow "So you'd rather make yourself sound like an egomaniac slut?"

The woman in question smirked "I'm just speaking the truth"

Maddison groaned, _maybe it wouldn't last, they'd stop the flirting and she could go back to doing her job. Who was she kidding?_

* * *

_Finally I got so time to write, I'm a little tired right now so sorry for the mistakes, feel free to point them out, I can still correct them._

_I hope you like that new chapter. Drop a few lines, reviews, comments..._


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley had always been confident, which was one of the reasons why she didn't know how to deal with what was happening.

She couldn't believe things were moving that fast, a good part of her contracts were on the line, it would depends on how the public will react, but on the other hand she had new propositions regarding gay friendly organizations or even was ask to make a speech for an lgbt event.

What could she say? More lies.

She sure as hell could come up and explain how she partied a little too hard as usual, met an amazing girl who didn't take her shit and her drunk brain couldn't wait to get married while other parts of her couldn't wait for what happened next.

She closed her eyes, this was definitely not the time to think about that. She was ready to go on stage.

She rubbed her oily hands together, usually she like being all oiled but to go on stage, it made her look great but tonight it didn't help her with feeling she had for a while of clammy hands.

Not to forget that she didn't know how to feel about that foreign object on her finger.

If anyone would have told her that she was going to get a wedding ring from Maddison she would have laughed so hard before telling them they needed help.

But she had to wear this ring for show, a ring she didn't like. She'll definitely have to choose another one later.

Spencer didn't get one, lucky her, Maddison seemed to like her.

It didn't seem to be the case about her at the moment if she could judge from the evil look she was receiving from Maddison while she was once again on the phone.

Ashely could see Spencer and her friend from where she stood, the blond waved and she waved back with a smile she couldn't stop if she wanted to.

She felt so strange every single time she looked at Spencer, like she was buzzing, feeling strangely light and all smiley. These were not the words people used to describe her.

She understood why in a way she wanted to get married to that girl. She had never felt anything like, let alone for someone she barely knew.

She liked getting to know her, not only was she really hot but sweet too, she didn't take her shit either.

The singer knew she was in trouble, she was more than attracted to the girl she was not really married with.

She groaned at that thought, she didn't know if she should hope or not. She remembered their night together very clearly, she could love the girl she married, the problem was that she didn't really know sober Spence.

Part of her wanted the blond to remember, but the other part was terrified.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to take a few deep breaths, now was not the time.

It was time to do what she knew she loved. Let the show begin.

"Hello Las Vegas! How are you doing tonight?!"

People responded.

"Sorry I didn't hear you? How are you doing tonight?!"

The crowd became even louder.

"Did you like our opening band?"

She got screams in response.

"Glad you like them. So…I'm pretty sure you've heard about that special something that happened to me. I've taken a wife, quite a few times actuallouch"

Ashely jumped, surprised to be hit by something on her shoulder. She turned and realized in an instant that Spencer had thrown one of her stress less balls at her.

"Sorry but you knew who you were getting married to. I have a reputation to uphold, honey"

She said the last word with a fake sweet voice and had to avoid another ball while laughing.

"As you can see, she is a wild one"

She got a few laugh.

"Let's go back to what I was saying, because I just got married I'd like to open this concert with a ballad you've never heard before, dedicated to my wife"

Someone brought her a stool and a guitar.

* * *

Spence had never been to one of the famous Ashley's Davies concert, it was impressive. Probably more on this than in the crowd, she could see the crew running around. Everything had to be perfect, the lights, the sound, the clothes, the make-up…

It was an amazing thing to observe.

She was treated as a VIP, since she had been introduced as the new wife.

Chelsea was running around going crazy, at that moment she was getting a treat, make-up and hair.

The blond was standing by the stage, next to Maddison.

"When did you guys got her this song?"

"We didn't, we talked and decided it was a good opportunity to try and see if people would like to hear some sweeter songs from her"

"It's a song you had for a while?"

"Actually, she wrote it"

Maddison was watching the surprise on the other woman's face, before they both turned back towards the scene.

* * *

Ashley finished her last cords, then waited a few seconds to speak.

"So my lovely fans did you like it?"

She was using her sexy voice which got her a great reply from the crowd.

"Good, because this is how I work, sweet before the kink, as my wife would tell you if she wasn't so shy"

The brunette turned her head to the side to wink as Spencer but ended up laughing.

"Okay guys, I'll be extra nice for the rest of the when it comes to my lovely wife, it seems my whole crew was in on it, for Spence couldn't have gotten that much ammo on her own. She has a huge pile of balls. Could we show it?"

On the screen behind her appeared Maddison with a small table, dozens of all king of balls on it. One had to wonder how people found so many, then the screen got back on the singer.

"Just to let you know, that's not my wife, that's my agent, I wouldn't have to worry about her aim"

A tennis ball flew more than a foot away from her.

"See"

The crowd laughed. It was time to get on with the show.

* * *

_Ok, so here is a small new chapter, and something feel kinf of off. I'm not sure what, so as always comment, review, criticize, correct me...maybe you'll like it. I hope you will, but if you really don't, let me know and I'll try to write something else for that chapter. _


End file.
